


Wade

by UFO_Spotter26



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Costumes, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Secrets, Showers, Tell me if I forgot anything, Top Noel, bottom cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UFO_Spotter26/pseuds/UFO_Spotter26
Summary: While trying to find the right birthday gift for his friend, Noel accidentally stumbles upon "Wade" and it causes him to realize Cody's been hiding a few things from him.
Relationships: Cody Ko/Noel Miller
Comments: 8
Kudos: 145





	Wade

He stood just in front of the door, looking around for the perfect gift. He wasn't able to find one at the mall, nothing really screamed _Cody._ Well, a lot of things did scream Cody but Noel didn't feel like getting him something boring. They were roommates now and he was not going to give him a boring gift. So he went to an adult toy store, the walls covered in toys while a few racks in the the center were covered in lingerie. He walks around, not seeing anything too interesting until he gets to the gayer side and finds inflatable toys and plugs that look like they could split open anyone if they were to even try shoving it in their body. He decides to go with a fake fist and a industrial sized bottle of lube. But when he turns he sees the magazines. He looks over them, seeing that each one was different, one having leather while another had fisting and watersports. His brows come together in a mixture of confusion an and worry, _half this shit has to hurt._

Just as he's about to walk out he sees a Halloween themed magazine at the bottom on the clearance shelf, the name _Wade_ printed on the front. It only caught his eye because the person on the front looked like his friend. He cocks his head, letting out a breath of laughter while he was thinking to himself, _this guy kind of looks like Cody._

_A lot like Cody..._

_Holy shit..._

_Is this Cody?_

He goes to open it when the guy at the front speaks, "hey, don't open that. You don't get to try before you buy, dude!"

He puts the fist and the lube back before walking over to the counter, "just this."

He hands him cash and tears it from the package before the money is even in the register. He's opening it and flipping through all the pages of the people he didn't know when he finally lands on one with Cody. He's in a pair of cat ears, a black collar, and a has a black tail coming out of his ass. He's sitting on his knees faced slightly to the side, his tail positioned where it rests close to his thigh. His hands are between his knees, head cocked to the side and looking at the camera. He looked closer at the tail seeing that it had to be a plug, he's officially seen Cody naked with something shoved up his ass. 

He looks at the other page seeing Cody in a position he thought no roommate should ever see their roommate in. He was laid back on a fluffy white blanket, legs parted and his hands beside his head. His cock was fully hard against his stomach and Noel could finally see the collar more clearly. The tag was a heart shape with the word _Kitten_ written across it in a fancy font with a small bell on the front. Noel flips to another page and the guy behind the counter speaks, "here's your change."

Noel takes it from him, shoving it into his pocket without looking and flips through until he finds another. 

"You're not using our bathroom here," he informs him. 

"Shh," Noel says, "just stop talking." 

He sees a picture of Cody that folds out. It's an up close shot of his back while he's on his hands and knees, face twisted up like he was looking up at the camera and moaning. His back was curved, hole slick with lube, and even though Cody was naked and ready to be fucked there was still a sort of innocent look in his eye that Noel wasn't used to seeing. He looks to the other page seeing him sat on his knees, tail now laying on the floor so his hole was filled with a different toy. A solid black dildo was inside Cody. _That's a dildo. Cody's really got a dildo in his ass,_ Noel tries to process. The thing is suctioned to the floor and dripping with lube or cum, Noel wasn't too sure. The only thing he did know was that Cody's got his hands on the floor in front of him and his mouth is open like he's _really_ enjoying it. 

He flips through, trying to find more but doesn't see anymore. He closes it and looks to the guy behind the register, pointing to Cody's photo on the front, "do you have anything else with this guy on it?" 

He looks at the picture and sighs, "so you're a fan of Wade Sanders too?"

_Wade Sanders? Fan? Wait, too? There are more fans of this? Fans of Cody naked and dressed like a fuckin' cat?_

"Yeah," he says, pushing his thoughts aside, "do you have anymore?" 

"No," he says, "they always go out of stock on the first day we get them."

"Out of stock? Wait, did you say the first day you get them?"

"Yeah, can't believe you managed to find one."

"So there aren't anymore?" 

"Normally I'd say no, but since you found that one you might find another one."

He tucks the magazine under his arm and heads over to the shelf, going through all of them but not being able to find a single one with _Wade Sanders._ He looks to the guy, "when do they normally come in?"

He shrugs, "like once every two weeks, we always get them every other Saturday."

"Tomorrow is Saturday, do you get them tomorrow?"

"Nope, we get them next Saturday. You have to get here super early to get one too, his usually sell out within the first three hours of getting them."

_The first three hours?!_

"Got it," he says, still looking at the magazine. Then he gets an idea and smiles before looking up, "do you sell plugs with tails here?"

\---

When Noel gets home he's got the magazine in the back of his pants under his shirt like he's trying to hide a fucking gun. Cody's in the living room eating ice cream straight from the tub. The second he sees him he feels _weird._ He watches Cody lift the spoonful of vanilla with bits of chocolate into his mouth and lick it clean while he watched his show, it wasn't until Noel had been standing there for about five minutes just watching him that Cody even really noticed him. He turns to him, wide eyed and looking a little guilty before he pulls the spoon from his mouth, "I'm sorry, dude. I was just--you weren't here and I didn't want to get a bowl for my ice cream and then have to get another one and feel bad about it. I'll buy you some more ice cream later."

And he can't stop staring at him, the magazine thing making him picture what Cody would look like in that cat costume this very second. If he would say sorry like that while he was eating ice cream. He thinks about confronting him about it, he had a million questions he wanted to ask but he didn't even know how to go about doing it. Cody looks a little fidgety and guilty when he slowly puts the spoon down, "I can go buy some right now if you're that upset, it's not a big deal."

He shakes his head, "no, sorry. I'm not mad, I was just thinking about something else. Go ahead and finish your ice cream."

"What were you thinking about?"

_Fucking you._

"Baseball cards," he says, nodding, "I was just thinking about how people don't collect them anymore like they used to."

"Yeah," Cody says, "I guess they don't... are you okay?"

"Fine," he smiles, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, you look like you've got something on your mind."

_Yeah, your dick. I've seen your dick. I've seen you with your dick out with a cat tail plug shoved in your asshole._

"Nope," he says, "nothing on my mind."

_Except the way you look when you're bent over. Holy fucking shit, Cody._

"Okay," he says, "well, if you ever do have something on your mind you can always talk to me."

He nods, "I think I'm gonna get some sleep."

Cody nods and goes back to watching TV while Noel goes to his room. When he locks the door he's taking the magazine out, flipping through it before he decides to see if there's anymore online. He opens his laptop, searching the fake name along with the word _porn star._ Cody pops up in several pictures, even on the cover of a few magazines were being sold on ebay. He looks through the pictures seeing Cody on his knees and one hand with two fingers inside himself as he looks back at the camera. He scrolls through seeing him tied up and bent over someone's lap being spank. He keeps going through until he sees Cody's mouth around a dildo, half of it past his lips. He closes out of it and opens the magazine before unbuttoning his pants and getting lube from his drawer. Once he's relaxed he pours some on his hand before wrapping his hand around his dick and pumping it slow, looking over Cody.

There was a certain look in his eye in nearly every picture, like he knew someone was going to touch themselves to it. It was like he knew Noel was going to, it made him feel watched. He goes slow, thumbing over the head and closing his eyes. He pictures Cody in bed with him, the thought not an uncommon one. He pictures his hand moving over him instead of his own while he wears the outfit. He licks over his lips when his mouth feels dry and he can't stop seeing his eyes looking at him the way he looks at the camera in the pictures. His eyes were smiling even though he wasn't. Cody moves in front of him onto his hands and knees looking at him without the tail in, two fingers replacing it and working them in and out of his hole as he looks back at him. He moves his hand faster and soon he's pulling them out, letting him see his hole. It was already slicked with lube and Noel wanted nothing more than to be inside him. Just push him onto his stomach, spread his cheeks, and fuck him hard while he listened to the sounds Cody would make. 

He didn't know what sounds he'd make, but he'd always thought about it. He thinks maybe he'd get something like a moan or a grunt or two from him, maybe his breathing would be different. He wasn't sure what Cody would sound like but he was dying to find out. He was dying to see Cody underneath him, making the faces he had in his pictures, begging for more when he's teasing him. He wanted to touch him, kiss him, he wanted to spread him open and fuck him so good Cody has to hold onto him. His hand moves faster and his breath gets uneven but he tries to be quiet and suddenly he's thinking about Cody on their couch, spooning ice cream into his mouth in a pair of sweatpants, mouth closing around the spoon and slowly pulling it from his lips. He opens his mouth, not making a sound when he finally cums in his hands. He pulls it back, pushing his pants down once he's got his hands cleaned up. He cleans his crotch before going to the bathroom and washing his hands while one thought goes through his mind. 

_I just jacked it to my best friend in a fucking cat costume. I just jacked off to the thought of a guy nicknamed Wade Sanders._

And he pictures Cody sitting on the sink, hard and in his cat outfit watching him clean his hands. He looks down at them when the blond does and when he looks to Cody's face he's looking up and giving him a wink. He shakes his head, the day dream leaving his mind before he goes back to his computer. He has to find the outfit. He searches a million online stores trying to find the exact ones for everything and once he gets his credit card from his wallet he's hoping to god his identity is never stolen to where they would need to read him off a list of his recent purchases. Once everything is ordered he's heading into the living room and sitting by Cody, taking the tub of ice cream from him and beginning to eat it. 

"Hey, I thought you were going to sleep."

"Couldn't." 

"Well, you can watch this with me until you do," he says. 

He nods, not once making eye contact, "sounds good."

\---

Noel had paid a lot for the package to come in today and when it did he was excited. He'd never spent so much time going over every detail of anything. And when he'd received the package he pulled the cardboard apart faster than he had with any gift he'd ever been given. After checking the contents he nodded and quickly put them into a different box, wrapping it as best as he could and feeling his heart racing slightly when he did. When he'd gotten it all boxed up, signed the card, and put it in the envelope, he set everything to the side and waited patiently.

He was sat down for most of the party except for when he got food and tried to burn off most of his nervous energy by playing dance dance revolution with Cody. And even though he was having a lot of fun just dancing and hanging out with everyone he was ready for Cody to open his gift. Once they decided to sing and cut the cake Cody took a seat next to Noel at the table, out of breath from dancing, "this is probably the best birthday I've ever had. Thanks, man." 

"I'm glad you like it," he says, watching him get up and go back to dancing. 

Soon the cake is half gone and the presents are all on the table. Cody sits across from him and begins opening cards as well as gifts, holding up t-shirts and gift cards he'd been given before putting on a fresh hat he'd received, labels still on as he picks up Noel's card, laughing at something someone said. Noel watched him with a certain intensity, his heart in his ears as he pulls the card out and opens it. The smile stays on his face for exactly four seconds until it falls and makes him look like a deer in headlights. His eyes flick up to Noel, looking at the man smirk at him and raise a brow. Cody quickly closes the card and slips it back into the envelope before putting it with the rest and picking up a present, opening it and continuing to pretend like he'd never read the card, now it was only a matter of time before he gets to see Cody stutter as he tries to explain himself. 

They head back home after a while with a few friends to watch some movies and Cody kept looking to him the whole time. The nervous energy that was once inside Noel seemed to dissipate from him and instead go into Cody. And when everyone leaves he watches the younger man stand by the door and say goodbye to their friends one by one, until they're the only ones left in the apartment. Once the door is closed Cody turns to him and locks it, the blond trying too hard to look calm, "how did you find out?"

"Wanna open your present," he asks, holding up a finger and heading to his room. When he comes back he sits on the couch and places it on the table, patting the top of the gift. 

Cody walks over taking a seat next to him and looking at the box. It was wrapped in white paper, confetti and the words 'Happy Birthday' all over it, the box topped with a rainbow of curled ribbons. 

"What's in it," Cody asks, "just tell me." 

"Open it." 

He carefully unwraps it, destroying the hard work Noel had done to make it look perfect. And once the box wasn't covered he untapes it and opens it to look at the contents. There's a long pause before he looks from the box to Noel, "how did you find out?"

"Wanna try it on," he asks, not answering the question. 

"How. Did. You. Find. Out." 

"I visited a certain store with a very big gay magazine collection. Turns out you're pretty popular there, _Wade._ "

"Don't call me that," he snaps before looking a little ashamed, "did you fucking tell anyone?" 

"No," he says, "and I don't plan on telling anyone about it."

Cody sighs and relaxes against the couch while Noel scoots closer, "hey, birthday boy, why don't you try on your gift? We both know it already fits."

Cody turns to look at him and Noel smiles to hide a laugh. Cody doesn't think it's funny though and stands up, picking up the box, "fuck you."

He slams the door behind him and Noel sighs, knowing he took the joke too far and was going to have to go apologize. He waits to see if Cody will come back out and maybe yell at him, but when he doesn't say anything he's getting up and knocking on his door, "hey, man, look. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to make you feel bad about it or whatever and I swear I'm not going to tell anybody your business. I was only trying to embarrass you a little for your birthday, maybe make a joke here and there. Just come out and let me say sorry to your face."

He doesn't come out and Noel sighs, "come on, that's not even your room, it's my room."

No answer. 

"Come on, man, I wasn't trying to get you mad at me or something, I was just-"

The door opens and Cody's standing there naked in the cat outfit, Noel's eyes dropping down to see him before he turns his head, "uh, I... what are yo-"

Cody grabs him by the front of his hoodie and pulls him in before pushing him back on the bed and straddling him, "this is what you wanted, right?"

"What," he asks. 

"To see me like this," he says, rubbing his chest. 

"Cody," he says. 

"Thought I was Wade," he says, a little bit of anger to his voice, "that's who you want, right? That's why you bought all this, that's why you looked at my pictures." He pauses, looking over him, "did you jerk off to them?"

"What?"

"When you saw them," he says leaning in and kissing his neck, "did you jerk off to them? Picturing your dick in my ass? Or maybe you pictured pulling my tail while I sucked you off, that it? Come on, Noel, I'm all dressed up for you just like you asked. You're not getting all shy on me now are you? Tell the birthday boy what you wanna do to him."

He opens his mouth, unsure of what to say and lets out a breathy moan, his face heating up when Cody chuckles. He takes Noel's hands, putting them on his hips, kissing under his ear, "come on, Noel. Don't you wanna make this kitten purr?"

And Noel flips him onto his back, holding his wrists beside his head, hips resting between his when Cody laughs. He looks down at Noel's pants against him, "that feels like a yes to me."

He looks down at Cody, the position he's in reminding him of the magazine photo. Cody seems like he's waiting for him to let go and leave, but Noel doesn't feel like leaving. Instead he surges forward, kissing Cody hard and startling him. Cody clenches his fists, not being able to move and when Noel goes to his neck he's letting out a breath, "you're not supposed to be enjoying this. You're supposed to feel embarrassed and be sorry for being a dick to me!"

He pulls back and nods, "I'm sorry. But you're right, I can't stop thinking about how you look in this. I really just want to pull that tail out and fuck the shit out of you right here." 

And Cody doesn't know what to say to that. Noel's hard in his jeans and Cody's stunned, only panicking the second Noel makes him moan with a neck kiss. He pushes him back hard, mouth dropping, "what are you doing?!" 

"I don't know," he says looking just as confused as Cody. 

They sit up in silence at the end of the bed for a second before Cody's looking down at Noel's jeans, "are you seriously hard right now, dude?"

"Yeah," he says.

"What the fuck?" 

"What do you mean what the fuck," he asks in disbelief, "you're hard too!"

"I have a plug in my ass," he points out, "of course I am!"

Cody runs his fingers through his hair and stands, "I'm going back to my room. Let's just not talk about this ever and not look each other in the eye for a while."

He goes to leave when Noel grabs his hand, eyes staring at the black tail hanging from Cody's backside, "you don't _have_ to go back to your room, do you? I mean, you're just gonna take all that off and do everything by yourself. Wouldn't it be better if you had help?"

"We live together, man, roommates don't do shit like that."

"You haven't let go of my hand yet," he points out, "so I think maybe you want to too."

"I just don't think it's fair that you've seen me naked but I haven't seen you."

"Let me apologize," he pulls him down to sit beside him.

He looks to him and Noel goes back to his neck, kissing under his ear while his hand goes to Cody's thigh, rubbing between it while the blond parts his legs. Cody grips Noel's wrist and the blanket while the other man sucks hickeys onto his throat. Noel's lips go down his neck before he's moving him back onto the bed. He kisses over his chest and stomach before sucking a mark onto his hip, making him jump at the contact. His grip slowly loosens and Noel's mouth goes around his dick, lightly pulling his tail when he does. Both hands go to the dark head of hair while the other man's hands slide up to hold Cody's waist and keep him still. His eyes locking on the green ones before his hands slide down to part Cody's thighs farther, head bobbing and up and down, desperate to get him to make the faces he had in the photos. 

"Noel!" 

And he pulls from him, looking up. He never expected to hear Cody say his name like that. He shakes his head, "keep going!"

He takes him back in his mouth again, cock hard in his jeans when Cody's pulling at his hair. He holds one thigh open, undoing his pants and shoving his hand down to work on jerking himself off. He moans around him, Cody letting out one even louder before he's biting his lip. He lets go of his thigh and reaches for the tail, pulling it out and watching Cody's hole wrap around the plug as he pushes it back in. 

"Take it out," he says, "just take it out." 

He pulls the tail out, dropping it to the floor, before standing up. Cody grabs him by his hoodie, pulling him down and flipping him onto his back, "I wanna see what you feel like." 

He gets the lube from the bedside table on his hand before Noel's pushing his pants down and lubing up his dick. When Cody's fitting it inside himself Noel grabs his hip and sits up, keeping him from going to fast. He lifts himself up once he's seated on his lap and when he comes down each time the bell around his neck jingles. He smiles, rubbing his thighs and watching him bounce on him slowly. Cody looks down at him before he stops moving his hips and cocks his head slightly, the ears atop his head reminding him of how innocent Cody could look, "what's wrong? Did you wanna do a different position or something?" 

"No," he shakes his head, "the little bell you've got on keeps making noise. It's cute. You look real adorable all dressed up for me like this." 

Noel touches the ears, hand going down his head almost like he's petting him. His fingers are soon sliding in the dip of his spine, running up and down while Cody's kissing his neck. He wonders if Cody would start purring if he did this long enough, but doesn't have much time to think about it when he goes back to riding him, "yeah? Did you jack off to my photos, picturing how _adorable_ I'd look with your dick inside me?"

"Yeah," he breathes.

"Which one was your favorite," he asks before tracing the shell of his ear with the tip of his tongue.

Noel's eyes nearly roll back but he holds onto him instead trying to focus on the question, "uh... the, um, fuck..."

"Take your time," Cody giggles.

When Cody kisses down his throat he's able to think a little clearer, "uh, the one of you on your hands and knees bent over without your tail. You looked so good like that. Your ass looked so fuckin' tight." 

"Yeah," he asks, one hand on his shoulder while the other goes to the back of his head to his hair, "do I feel tight?"

"Yeah," he nods, "fuck, you feel _good._ "

"Did you cum to that one? Did you picture me on my hands and knees begging for you to fuck me?"

He nods, "yeah. I pictured you a lot of ways." 

"How else did you want me?" 

"I wanted to fuck your mouth while you look up at me."

"Yeah," he asks, "you wanna cum in my mouth? Watch me lick it off your cock like a good little Kitten for you?"

He nods, loving the way Cody's talking to him like this. He leans in next to his ear dropping his voice to a whisper, "what else did you want to do to me?"

"Wanted to watch you ride my cock like you did that dildo, watch you moan for me."

"Mmmm, that thing felt good in me," he says, tugging at his hair, letting out a soft moan next to his ear, "but, _fuck,_ you feel so much better!"

"Do I," he asks, nearly cumming with the way he sounds and feels on him.

He nods, "yeah. It was big but I think you might be a little bigger. And I'd never admit this to anybody else, but I like them bigger. I _like_ the way it feels being full. But I _love_ it when a guy can stretch me open like this."

He licks a line up his neck and Noel's breath comes out shaky as Cody smiles, "you feel even better than I thought you would."

"Fuck," he says, not being able to just sit still, "get on your back!" 

He gets off him and lays back against the bed. Noel stands up between his thighs, pulling his legs further apart before pushing back inside him. Cody grabs at the blanket and Noel's holding each thigh, pulling back his hips and thrusting inside him. The bell around his throat jingles and Noel can feel his cock throbbing inside him as he looked to the collar. He moves Cody's legs around his waist before taking each of his hands and moving them beside his head while he thrusts forward. Cody moans and Noel's kissing his neck, angling his hips to get him to make noise. 

"Noel!"

He stops sucking marks and pulls back seeing Cody's eyes closed. He kisses him gently, "look at me."

He opens his eyes, and Noel lets go of one wrists to cup his cheek, "keep those pretty eyes on me, Kitten." 

Cody does as he's told and Noel leans down, kissing him before holding onto his wrist again and thrusting hard. His mouth falls open, a moan sounding like it came from deep in his stomach leaving his body. Cody looks up at him, their eyes meet for a long time until Noel looks down to see Cody's cock leaking against his stomach. He lets go of one arm, reaching down to pump his cock. Cody's free hand shoots out, holding onto his wrist for dear life. Noel lets go of him and takes his hand and bringing it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently before putting it back on the mattress by his head, "keep your hands right there." 

He does what he asks, balling up his fists when Noel's jerking him off again. The older man holds onto one of his thighs while he thrusts, watching the tag and bell move while he listens to the sound fill the room. Cody bites his lip, watching his hips while Noel's thrusting into him, only moving faster when Cody's teeth stop biting and let a high pitched moan slip past his lips, "you like that, you like when I fuck you like that?"

He moans in response hands moving from beside his head down next to his hips so he can hold onto the blanket underneath himself. Noel times each thrust right, making sure it's matched with each pump from his hand. The familiar feeling starts building up and he knows he isn't going to last. 

"Please," he says, "please don't stop!"

He thrusts harder and it only takes a few more thrusts to get Cody to nod, "I'm gonna cum."

And Noel is finishing inside him nearly the second he says it, still going and speeding up his hand until Cody's legs are squeezing him tight. He cums against his stomach and the bell finally stops bouncing as they're panting. Noel lets out a breath of laughter before letting go of his cock and leaning down to kiss him. Cody's hands come up to hold onto his face before he pulls back. They're out of breath when Noel speaks, "that was fucking incredible." 

Cody smiles, "it was, wasn't it?"

"I didn't think you knew how to talk like that," he says.

Cody shrugs, "you learn a lot when you pose for gay magazines." 

"We really have to talk about that by the way," Noel nods. 

He shakes his head and pats his shoulder, "let's just shower for now."

"Naked with each other," he asks. 

"Yeah, unless that's where we're drawing the line here," he laughs. 

He pulls out of him and helps Cody onto his feet, kissing him again before shaking his head, "no, no, I wanna shower with you." 

He takes the ears off and gets the collar off before tossing it onto the bed. Noel runs his fingers through the dirty blond hair before smiling, "you looked good in that. You should wear stuff like that more often."

"Buy it for me and I will," he says, heading towards the bathroom. He turns at the door when Noel doesn't move, "coming?" 

He nods, walking with him and pulling off the rest of his clothes before following him into the shower. It's hard for both of them to get water with Cody standing in the front but as long as he gets to watch the water run down his back while he stares at his ass he thinks it's fine. He puts an arm around his waist, the other hand moving between his ass cheeks. Cody stands up straighter when his fingers tease at his hole, using the cum leaking out to circle around it easier, "is this all just a one time thing?" 

He shakes his head, "no. Not if you don't want it to be."

"I really don't want this to be a one time thing."

He turns to look at him, "okay. Then it wont be." 

"Just like that?"

He shrugs, "why not? We're good together, you and me. The sex is good. So yeah, why not?"

And Noel smiles, "you thought it was good?" 

He nods, leaning in to kiss him, arms sliding around his waist, "but don't let me saying that make you get all cocky."

He kisses him back, Cody's hands going down to his hips to pull him closer. When they're touching he takes Noel's hands and puts them on his ass, the water dripping down their face. Noel squeezes his cheeks turns him so he's the one under the water. Cody's mouth opens when the fingertips press inside his hole and Noel uses it as an opportunity to kiss his neck. He can feel Cody let out a breath of laughter and his hands slide up his wet chest, "I wish I would have went down on you before we fucked."

"Yeah," he chuckles, "you wanna suck my dick?"

"Been thinking about doing it for a few months, but that can wait."

"We can save that for the first date," Noel whispers. 

Cody runs his hands through Noel's hair and he pulls his fingers out of him when he talks, "dick sucking and ass eating are the first and second date." 

"What's the third date," Cody asks.

"Holding hands," he says pulling back and giving him the most serious look he can manage. 

Another breath of laughter is let out and Cody pats his shoulder and grabs the shampoo, "here, wash my hair for me."

He does as Cody asks, popping the cap and getting some of the mango shampoo in his hand. He works it through the dirty blond hair and Cody hums, leaning back against him, "your hands feel good. I'll do you next after this."

"So," he starts, "about the magazine..."

"I'm not going to stop being Wade Sanders."

And the way he says it is firm enough that he knows Cody wont be changing his mind about it any time soon. He's fine with it though, the thought of others looking at Cody the way he does only kind of bothering him. But the thought of being the only person to get to touch him make him feel better about it, "actually I was going to ask how you got into it." 

He smiles and raises his brows before sighing, "it's a long story. I'll tell you one day. And eventually I'll stop being Wade Sanders, but right now it's a job and it _pays._ It pays really fucking well, man."

Noel doesn't say anything and Cody looks over his shoulder back at him, "what?"

He shrugs, "nothing. And I wasn't going to ask you to stop, I actually think it's kind of hot. Being able to be with you instead of jerking off to pictures of you like the other guys who buy your magazines." 

"It doesn't bother you?"

He shakes his head and Cody smiles, facing him, "usually when guys find out they're super weirded out by it. Or they like it for a little bit but then they try to subtly tell me I should quit." 

"Nah," he says, "you don't have to quit. I support you."

He moves Noel's hands off him. The older man watching as the water runs down him, the soapy water flowing down his chest before he's slicking his hair back out of his face. Noel shrugs, "and, you know, while we're on the topic of your work."

"Yeah," he asks, getting soap in his hand, "what is it?"

"If you wanna keep the outfits they give you I would support you in that decision too. But it's whatever you want," he tells him, smiling when Cody snorts and shakes his head as he works his fingers through the dark hair atop Noel's head.

"I want you to close your eyes so I don't get soap in them," he says, "it's gonna fuckin' sting if I do."

"Okay," he says closing them.

"And also stop talking."

"Well, it's your birthday so I guess I can do that," he says, hoping to annoy him. 

"Thank you."

"Happy birthday." 

" _Thank you._ "

"You look pretty."

" ** _Thank you._** "

"Like a model."

"Please stop talking," he says, working his fingers through his hair.

Noel can hear him starting to get frustrated and decides to talk more, "that feels really good."

"Noel, I'm about to jam my soapy fingers in your mouth."

"That's kinky."

"I swear to god, dude."

"Don't swear, you're better than that."

He hears Cody take a deep breath and let it out slow and he can't help but grin. His eyes opening as he's trying not to laugh when the other man sounds so exhausted and defeated. He's not smiling until Noel's hands go to his face, thumbs squishing his cheeks until he can feel the muscles in his face moving to form a small smile. He tries to stop it, not wanting Noel to see the smile and continue but when he's poking them faster he can't help it. Cody rolls his eyes and bats his hands away, shaking his head at him.

"I hope you get soap in your eyes."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna focus on my other fic so this is the last slutty one for a while. Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
